POE Island
by Miss Hayka
Summary: Chapter 1; The gaang reunites for a 'suprise' vacation. While in the skies of nowhere, they get 'Appa-wrecked' on a strange island. What will become of them? Will a newfound stranger become friends or Foes?
1. Appa wrecked

**P.O.E. Island **

Chapter 1  
Appa-Wrecked

_**The world settled in peace. After the war, the avatar and his 'gaang' had split and traveled to their homes and lived there, without seeing each other for years. Now, you may be wondering, what about Mai and Zuko, and Sokka and Suki? Zuko, before becoming firelord, was dumped by the terribly bored Mai. Zuko didn't have his heart broken, but that was an awkward moment for each of them. Sokka and Suki, on the other hand, was still going strong.**_

Katara, Sokka and Suki sat in a circle around a fire. They had received a letter from the avatar, which they haven't seen in years. _Why now of all times? Four years and no hearing from him, and now this?_ Katara thought, annoyed by the sudden letter. She stopped and looked up at the two lovebirds. Sokka had gotten taller, more muscular, and had a small beard starting to grow. Suki grew too, her body trimmer and more balance, her cheeks more defined. Her red hair fell to her shoulders, loose and flowing. Katara had gotten taller herself, also less girlish and more woman-y. She had kept her hair the same way, not a bit longer. She scowled, and looked back at the paper. "What's it say?" Sokka asked, looking at the paper. "Who's it from?"  
"Aang, he wants us to meet him in Ba-Sing-Se." She replied, crossing her arms. She stood swiftly. "Let's get pacing then." She said, rushing into a small nearby tent, the warm air greeting her like a loving hug from an old friend. She smiled softly and went about packing her clothes.

Across the world, the same letter reached the Bei Fong's residence. The servants rushed it up to Toph, knocking on her door. "What." Demanded a harsh but sweet female voice.  
"Miss Toph..." The servant whispered, "A letter arrived from the avatar.  
"..." Silence thickened the hall. The door opened and a small, slender hand reached out and pulled the servant in. "Read it to me."  
"A reunion, huh?" the blind girl pondered the idea of going to Ba-sing-se for a while, her bangs sweeping over her eyes. She, like the others had grown. She had a very womanly body, her waist small and slim. Her hair fell to her waist like an ebony curtain. "So, if Twinkletoes wants me to meet him, I will." She sighed, standing. She wore a green nightdress, stopping at her knees. She stood, bag in hand. "You shouldn't tell my parents?'Kay?"  
"Yes Miss Toph."  
"Good." Toph replied, sticking her legs out the window. "Oh and thanks." She smiled brightly.  
_How out of character._ The maid thought.

Zuko had received the letter, too, but had already been in Ba-Sing-Se for a personal vacation. He hadn't changed a lot, though he got taller, he kept his boyish looks. He had no idea where the house was. He'd have to find out, sooner or later. He looked through the hustle and bustle of the city, so many people that global warning seemed like a bomb of heat.

A few days later, the gaang had all met in the old house. Well, most of them, Aang and Toph hadn't arrived just yet. After saying hello to Zuko, they waited for a while before becoming restless. Suddenly, just as about Katara was going to say something about it, the wall a few feet from the door and Toph walked through. _Typical_ Katara thought.  
"I always forget the door." Toph's very slender voice rang out. When the dust settled, though, the girl in the door looked too much different to be Toph. Her slender body was dressed in a long emerald dress with a slit, showing a pale leg. Her skin was porcelain white with makeup on her high cheek bones. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, flowers in the front. Her bangs hid her pale green eyes.  
The only sound was two jaws hitting the floor. Followed by the hollow punch on an arm. She smiled, "What are you all looking at?"

Aang flew in about an hour later. He looked them over. "Well, you guys have changed." He smiled. "Aang." Katara said, "What's this about?" Aang sat down with them. "I want to take you on a road trip, just like old times." He said, smiling again.  
"Twinkles, is that all this is about." Toph hissed. Aang frowned. "Guys. It's been a long time. Really." He said, "Just join me? Please?" They sighed, nodding.

Later, on Appa, they sat in silence. "Twinkles, where are we heading?" Toph demanded, clutching the saddle. "Umm..." Aang thought for a moment. He had been so lonely he hadn't thought of that. He looked around pathetically and the widespread ocean. "It's uhhh... Surprise?" He faked smiled, looking back. Suddenly Appa started to shake. Aang frowned, "What's wrong buddy?" He asked, patting the animals head. All at once, the started to fall into the ocean. Before they were in the water, he saw a small island, bigger than tiny, smaller then whale Tail Island, though. Not by much, however.  
In the water, Aang told them to swim toward the sunset. About an hour of swimming later, the tired Gaang and a sick Appa washed up on a deserted island.  
Or what was thought of as a deserted island.


	2. Not abandoned, Right?

The next morning the sun rose, casting a slowly growing glow on the white sand. The gang awoke swiftly, moaning and rubbing their eyes. They looked at each other, questionably. A sudden rustle caught their attention. There was a dense dark forest on the island, casting a supernaturally abandoned feel to the place. At the edge was a small girl, no older then eight, collecting a small amount of wood. She was quietly shuffling around, her face pale and her skin tight. She looked malnourished, skin and bones. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders. Half was pinned up as a ponytail, and she wore a white sundress that fell to her knees. It was dirty and tattered, but it gave her a ghostly appearance.

They looked at each other. "Hello?" called Aang, looking at the girl hopefully. Her head snapped up and she let out a wail of tears. She sobbed, screaming and running into the woods. They followed, not sure why, but they did. The girl had run into another younger child, who caught her swiftly. He pushed her off and stood up swiftly. He had black hair, which fell, in a boyish way, to his chin. He wore a white shit and blue shorts; it was obvious that they were once pants. He looked the group over, and then scrunched his eyebrows, causing his blue eyes to squint. "Who are you?"

The girl put her thumb in her mouth and hid behind her brother, clinging on to his shoulder.

"Should we take them?" She asked her brother, who looked at them impatiently.

"I don't know."

"I think we should."

"I think we shouldn't."

"Aw…. C'mon Bubby. Please?"

"Fine," The boy huffed, "Well c'mon. I should introduce myself." He said, motioning towards the group. "I'm Krues, and this is my twin sister; Summer." The girl smiled sweetly, her blue eyes shining.

The twins looked at them, then turned and ran through the scruffy branches.

They came upon a campfire surrounded by many children and teens. On the other side of the campfire stood a girl, who had blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail that fell to her shoulders. She wore a red dress that fell mid-thigh, and no shoes. She had light silver eyes that danced in the fire's light. She had freckles that splayed over her nose and cheek bones. She was pale and as skinny as Summer was. She stiffened her jaw and crossed her arms. Her eyes showed signs of a once happy and carefree child, but her body language told them otherwise.

"Why are you here?" She snapped, her jaw clenched under her skin.

"Well; we're ship-"Aang started, trying to avoid the girl's eyes. She growled, "Why are you _here?_ In front of _me_?"

"Well my bis- Uh- we need- uh help?"

"I don't have time to help you with your childish plea."

"Hey!" Sokka yelled, leaping in front of her and pointing a finger in her face. "This is the _avatar._ Show some _respect._" He smirked, thinking he caught the girl by fault. Instead, the girl pushed him into a bush behind the group. "Sokka!" Suki yelled, running to his side.

"Sorry I didn't fall to my knees and kiss the ground you walk on." She snarled, her eyes shooting daggers.

Katara scowled, "Look- I don't know what your problem is-" She started.

"My problem? You have no idea."

"Why should I care about you and your problems?"

"You know what- I won't help you." The girl yelled, "Leave my campsite. Now."

"Good job sweetness. Toph said as the reached the beach. "Now what are we going to do?"


End file.
